


Doggy, doggy, come to me

by Aurumtrio



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Rating: PG13, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда прогулка в горы может обернуться чем-то большим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy, doggy, come to me

_Снится, что мне не дожить до весны,  
Снится, что вовсе весна умерла,  
Страх во мне оставляет следы,  
Я думал, что страх – это просто слова._

_«Смысловые галлюцинации»_

 

Густой снег укрывает землю погребальным саваном. В гуле ветра, поднимающего пушистые вихрики снежинок над дорогой, слышится зачаровывающая, как голос сирен, мелодия реквиема; желтый свет фар тонет в снежной мгле, непроницаемой, загадочной и манящей. Электронные часы на приборной доске автомобиля показывают только два часа дня, но черноволосому подростку, сидящему рядом с водителем и обнявшему себя руками в инстинктивном защитном жесте, кажется, что уже глубокая ночь – неправдоподобно белые хлопья снега облепляют машину, окутывают ее паутиной мороза, заключают в шуршащий шелком кокон ветра, как гусеницу, у которой еще не выросли крылья.  
Педаль газа почти вдавлена в пол, мотор натужно ревет, прожорливым кукушонком поглощая бензин, но автомобиль пробуксовывает, раз за разом вздымая в воздух сахарную пудру снега и не продвигаясь вперед и на десять метров. На лице водителя застыло упрямое выражение, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, сомкнутые на руле пальцы побелели от напряжения. Время от времени он бросает взгляды на застывшего в одной позе брата, задумчиво глядящего в окно, как будто за стеклом вместо снега – флоридский пляж. В машине тепло, почти жарко, и над верхней губой юноши, где только-только нежный юношеский пушок начал превращаться в щетину, выступили капельки пота.  
Мотор фыркает раз, еще один, и затихает. Без его натужного чихания в машине становится абсолютно тихо. Именно эта тишина, нарушаемая только воем ветра снаружи, отрывает юношу от наблюдения за падающим снегом.  
\- Что случилось, Нейтан?  
\- Слишком много снега – машина буксует. Не вижу смысла тратить бензин.  
\- Мы застряли, да? – тонкие пальцы судорожно вцепились в пушистую шерсть свитера.  
\- Похоже на то. Но мы выберемся, Пит, обещаю. Я сказал маме, что с тобой все будет в порядке, и я выполню свое обещание. А сейчас надевай куртку – надо идти, - Нейтан перегибается назад и достает с заднего сиденья меховую униформу для себя и Питера.  
\- Куда? Может, лучше остаться здесь и дождаться, пока буря утихнет? – Питер с опаской косится за окно; ему кажется, что тысячи прозрачно-льдистых глаз следят за ним, дожидаясь, пока он выйдет из уютной металлической коробки.  
\- Нельзя, Пит. Аккумулятора на всю ночь не хватит – мы просто замерзнем. К тому же, нас может так завалить снегом, что нас, вернее, наши тела откопают только весной. Нужно идти.  
\- Но здесь же на десятки миль вокруг горы, здесь никого нет. Мы превратимся в ледышки раньше, чем пройдем хотя бы одну милю. Если не свалимся в какую-нибудь пропасть – ни зги не видно, - Питер просовывает руки в рукава куртки, возражая скорее по привычке, вызванной многократными спорами с отцом. Но ведь это Нейтан, он всегда знает, что делает!  
\- Будем надеяться на нашу счастливую звезду, которая укажет правильный путь, - Нейтан улыбается и до конца застегивает молнию на куртке брата.  
\- Как в Библии? «Звезда же, которую они видели на востоке, вела их до тех, пока, придя, не остановилась над домом, где пребывал Младенец», - нараспев произносит Питер.  
\- Как в ней, - согласно кивает Нейтан, завязывая капюшон.  
Питер вылезает из машины первым и невольно ежится. Ощущение следящих за ним глаз усиливается, а снег, моментально облепивший его одежду и холодными уколами коснувшийся открытого лица, напоминает о противных влажных руках из его кошмаров.  
Проваливаясь по колено в рыхлый снег, к нему подходит Нейтан. Его руки – в смешных красных перчатках с черным орнаментом, хорошо различимым даже во мгле бури.  
\- Ты готов, Пит? – Нейтан поправляет лямки рюкзака за плечами. В нем – термос с кофе, фонарик и пакет с сэндвичами. Не самый лучший набор для перехода через горы во время бури, но кто мог предусмотреть, что погода выкинет такой финт?  
\- Да, можно идти, - Питер растирает уже замерзшие щеки своими, зелеными, как молодая трава, перчатками, отчего кожа начинает гореть.  
Нейтан кивает и делает несколько шагов прочь от машины, на восток, откуда они приехали. Питер переминается с ноги на ногу, но не двигается с места.  
\- Нейт! – его голос почти сливается с гулом ветра.  
\- Что такое, Пит?! – Нейтан пытается перекричать ветер, но снег, забивающийся в рот, не дает такой возможности.  
\- Мне кажется, нам надо идти в другую сторону! – Питер не может объяснить, почему он так решил. Больше всего это ощущение напоминает натянутую цепочку, тянущуюся от него куда-то во тьму, туда, где горят холодным светом ледяные глаза. Как будто хозяин зовет загулявшую собаку домой, маня ее сладкой мозговой косточкой и теплым ковриком рядом с камином, а пес, зная, что его накажут за неудавшийся побег, все равно идет на зов, как крыса – за волшебной дудочкой Нильса. Питер вздрагивает, когда чувствует прикосновение к своему плечу – его так захватило это чувство, этот зов, что он не заметил, как к нему подошел брат.  
\- Почему, Пит? Ты же не бывал здесь раньше?  
\- Я не могу это объяснить. Просто поверь мне. Пожалуйста, - на ресницах Питера – снежинки, а в глазах – умоляющее выражение побитого щенка. Нейтан никогда не мог устоять перед этим, и сейчас он сдается практически сразу.  
\- Хорошо, Питер. Мы пойдем так, как предлагаешь ты. Но если через милю ничего не найдем, то вернемся обратно к машине.  
 _doggy, doggy, come to me…_  
Питер застывает на месте – этого просто не может быть, но он отчетливо слышит низкий голос, зовущий собаку, но обращающийся к нему, если такое вообще возможно.  
\- Ты слышишь?  
\- Что? – Нейтан поворачивается к нему, закрываясь рукой от снега.  
Let us play under the tree…  
\- Голос, он зовет собаку! – Питер крутит головой, пытаясь уловить, откуда идет зов. Странно, но слова слышны отчетливо, как будто хозяин неизвестной собаки стоит рядом, и достаточно сделать пару шагов, чтобы столкнуться с ним. Но в то же время Питер всей, покрывающейся мурашками от холода и непонятного беспокойства, кожей чувствует, что никого там нет, только снег и белесые глаза, взгляд которых колючками вонзается в его спину.  
\- Это ветер, Пит, идем, иначе ты замерзнешь на месте.  
Питер знает, что это не ветер, но послушно делает первый шаг.  
 _Doggy, doggy…_

***

Каждый шаг дается с неимоверным трудом, ноги увязают в глубоком снеге, похожем на белый зыбучий песок, лицо застыло в мучительной гримасе, похожей на посмертную маску. Питер просто переставляет ноги, следуя за ярко-красным пятном рукавиц Нейтана, и старается не думать о том, как было бы хорошо упасть на это мягкое пушистое покрывало и забыться сном, дав отдых усталому телу.  
Шаг, еще шаг, камень под снегом, ветер в лицо, холод везде. Глаза смотрят, наблюдают, ждут, пока Питер даст слабину, чтобы наброситься на него тысячами прозрачных колючих льдинок.  
\- Нейтан… - стон застывает на губах соленой сосулькой. Кровь из прокушенной губы нелепо смотрится на зелени варежек, как мак на траве посреди зимы.  
\- Возвращаемся, Пит? – Нейтан с тревогой смотрит на брата.  
Питер вскидывает голову – поводок тянет все сильнее. Это где-то рядом.  
\- Еще немного, Нейт.  
Сотня ярдов почти наугад в снежной мгле – и они видят небольшой дом, вынырнувший перед ними будто из ниоткуда. Нейтан улыбается, хотя замершие мышцы лица не желают повиноваться и делают улыбку больше похожей на гримасу боли, и идет к дому. Питер следует за ним, настороженно озираясь – что-то изменилось, и это его тревожит. Наконец он понимает, что. Спину больше не буравит взгляд льдистых глаз, и ощущение куда-то тянущего его поводка исчезло. Только в гуле ветра еще слышится зов: «Doggy, doggy», - но чем ближе они подходят к дому, тем он тише, а когда Питер ставит ногу на первую ступеньку заснеженного крыльца, исчезает совсем.  
Дверь открывается сразу, Нейтан даже не успевает поднять руку, чтобы постучать по обшарпанной и когда-то желтой поверхности. И что-либо сказать он тоже не успевает: хозяин, почти полностью поседевший мужчина лет сорока, отходит в сторону и делает приглашающий жест. Питер непроизвольно ежится, то ли от ветра, то ли от ощущения взгляда выцветших глаз на себе. Кажется, будто хозяин дома оценивает его, как породистого щенка, выставленного на продажу, прикидывая, подойдет ли этот пес для его нужд.  
Нейтан не замечает этого странного взгляда, приветливо улыбаясь:  
\- Огромное спасибо вам, мистер… - он запинается.  
\- Называйте меня Сэмом, - голос хозяина – низкий, хриплый и прокуренный, и у Питера бегут мурашки по спине от этого тембра – именно этот голос звал собаку.  
Нейтан продолжает разговор, а Питер осматривает прихожую, в которой они стоят. Хлам, сваленный по углам, придает ей совершенно неухоженный вид, а головы животных, развешанные по стенам, не добавляют уюта. Ему внезапно становится холодно под множеством застывших взглядов немигающих стеклянных глаз, и Питер передергивает плечами, будто в ознобе. Это движение замечает Нейтан, и в его глазах появляется и никуда не уходит тревога.  
\- Пит, ты в порядке? Эээ, Сэм, мне неловко вас снова просить, но… У вас найдется что-нибудь горячее? Я заплачу.  
\- Не стоит. Следуйте за мной, - хозяин поворачивается и идет по полутемному коридору, освещенному лишь одной тусклой лампочкой, куда-то вглубь дома. Нейтан быстро снимает с себя куртку, помогает раздеться Питеру, и они повторяют путь Сэма. Нейтан с любопытством разглядывает головы животных на стенах, иногда недоверчиво фыркая, а Питер опустил голову, как будто прячась от этих чучел. Его рука крепко сжимает ладонь Нейтана, совсем как в детстве, только тогда кожа была обжигающе горячей. А сейчас пальцы брата холодны как лед, и от этого Питера снова бросает в озноб.  
Сэм быстро и почти неслышно передвигается по кухне, готовя чай. Он не смотрит на своих нежданных гостей, но Питер все равно чувствует его цепкий  
 _(как на гребаном аукционе)_  
взгляд. Стол покрыт грязной, прожженной в нескольких местах сигаретой, клеенкой, ему неприятно до нее дотрагиваться, и он прячет руки между коленями. Посередине стола стоит вазочка, раньше, видимо, использовавшаяся для сладостей, а теперь пушистый пепел укрывает серым пледом одинокий надкушенный пряник, уже превратившийся в камень. Чайник чуть слышно посвистывает, закипая, за окном воет ветер, из глубины дома доносится музыка – там работает радио. Набивший уже оскомину хит внезапно стихает, и вместо него Питер отчетливо слышит:  
\- Doggy, doggy, come to me, let us play under the tree.  
Озноб дерет кожу лошадиным скребком, он резко вскидывает голову и натыкается на внимательный и насмешливый взгляд Сэма, ставящего на стол дымящиеся чашки. Нейтан, будто ничего и не слышал, пододвигает одну из фарфоровых посудин Питеру, а вторую берет сам.  
\- Скажите, Сэм, а у вас есть собака? – чай ручейком раскаленной лавы проходит по пищеводу, и Питер кашляет, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.  
\- Есть, - хозяин улыбается неизвестно чему, скаля в улыбке отвратительно желтые, как кожура лимона, зубы. – Потом покажу.  
Питер мимолетно удивляется тому, как выразился хозяин, будто собака приклеена к одному месту и не может прибежать на зов, но молчит. Рот открывает Нейтан.  
\- Она больна? Это не заразно?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - ухмыляется Сэм. – Пока нет, - он щелкает зажигалкой и прикуривает сигарету. По кухне плывет вонючий дымок. Питер морщится и наклоняется над чашкой, вдыхая запах чая, но тот тоже пахнет табаком. И мокрой псиной. Он поспешно отодвигает чашку, из нее выплескивается темно-коричневый взвар, растекаясь на клеенке уродливым родимым пятном. Питер краснеет и поспешно выбирается из-за стола. Нейтан подымает на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Я… Мне нужно в туалет… Можно?  
\- Прямо и налево, - Сэм выпускает кольцо дыма, которое, медленно рассеиваясь, поднимается к потолку. Питер невольно провожает его взглядом, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.  
Немигающие взгляды животных на стенах все так же холодком щекочут кожу Питера, пока он пробирается по заставленному старыми вещами коридору. По правую сторону от него – приоткрытая дверь, и он не может удержаться от того, чтобы не бросить любопытствующий взгляд внутрь. Первое, что он видит – небольшой телевизор, такой же старый, как и все остальные вещи. Затем его взгляд падает на чучело, стоящее рядом с электронным ящиком, и ноги Питера примерзают к месту. Он плохо разбирается в породах собак, но чучело, которое стоит там, где в обычных домах находится напольная ваза с сухими цветами, раньше определенно было лайкой. Пушистая рыжая шерсть, стоящие торчком уши, оскаленные зубы – собака выглядела бы живой, если бы не стеклянные мертвые глаза, уставившиеся в одну точку, находящуюся на уровне горла Питера. Он непроизвольно поднимает руку, чтобы защитить горло от острых клыков, и только потом с невольным смешком осознает, что пес не сможет причинить ему вреда: это приклеенное к подставке чучело.  
Смерть – это болезнь. Ты же не хочешь заболеть, мальчик?  
Питер резко оборачивается – голос хозяина был таким четким, что тот должен был стоять у него за спиной. Но вместо грузной фигуры Сэма сзади оказывается только трехногий табурет, выглядящий ровесником еще его бабушки. Питер облегченно выдыхает и сдвигается с места, старательно отворачивая голову от приоткрытой двери в гостиную.  
Туалет ничем не отличается от всего остального дома: отбитые плитки, пожелтевший от старости фарфор унитаза, ржавая вода, тонкой струйкой текущая из крана. Зеркало над умывальником покрыто пылью и паутиной трещин, и Питер с трудом может разглядеть свое отражение, которое, кажется, злобно ухмыляется. Он зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза, то видит в зеркале только свою бледную и осунувшуюся физиономию, а не скалящегося незнакомца, отдаленно на него похожего.  
Темно-зеленый ковер в коридоре поглощает шум шагов, ни одна половица не скрипит, с кухни не доносится ни звука, и даже радио играет совсем тихо, на грани слышимости. Питер считает свои шаги, не поднимая глаз от вытертого ворса, но краем глаза все равно замечает чучело в гостиной. Он по инерции делает еще несколько шагов, прежде чем понимает: что-то не так. Возвращается. Телевизор стоит на том же месте, чучело тоже, но разве была поднята передняя лапа?  
Питер зажмуривается до багровых кругов перед глазами, а когда бросает еще один взгляд на чучело, оно стоит на всех четырех лапах, готовое к прыжку, но абсолютно и бесповоротно мертвое. Только глаза блестят совсем как у живой собаки, и что там висит на кончике высунутого языка, не слюна ли?  
 _(ты же не думаешь, что чучело живое, не правда ли, Питти?)_  
Внутренний голос, так похожий на голос Анжелы, отрезвляет Питера и приводит его в чувство. Он в несколько шагов покрывает оставшиеся до кухни футы коридора и вваливается туда совершенно ошалевший, с встрепанными волосами и выступившей на лбу испариной. Осушает чашку со своим, уже остывшим чаем, не обращая внимания на мерзкий привкус, и только потом замечает, с каким удивлением на него смотрит Нейтан. Пожимает плечами:  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего. Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, все хорошо. Просто захотелось пить, - Питер не врет, только недоговаривает. В глазах Сэма, убирающего со стола пустые чашки, видна насмешка – он точно знает, что случилось, хоть и не присутствовал при этом. – А что случилось с вашей собакой? – он ловит очередной удивленный взгляд Нейтана и поясняет: - Я видел чучело.  
\- На нее свалился сук дерева. Перелом основания черепа – смерть была почти мгновенной, - Сэм усмехается неизвестно чему, а Питера снова начинает знобить.  
 _Doggy, doggy, come to me, let us play under the tree._  
\- Соболезную, - Нейтан не должен был это говорить, по мнению Питера. Это, по меньшей мере, глупо. В конце концов, собака – не человек, а по Сэму не слишком-то и заметно, что он тоскует по своему псу.  
\- Я уже привык. К тому же, у меня на примете есть щенок, - уголок рта Сэма кривится в усмешке. – Породистый, - Питеру хочется спрятаться под стол от этого взгляда.  
\- Наверно, дорого обойдется его покупка? – чувствуется, что Нейтан поддерживает беседу только из вежливости, на самом деле ему абсолютно неинтересны нюансы кинологии. Питеру же хочется, чтобы этот разговор поскорее закончился – ему не нравится выбранная тема, он ощущает неясную угрозу, исходящую от хозяина, когда тот говорит о своем бывшем и будущем питомце, и из-за этого никак не может снова согреться.  
\- Думаю, он достанется мне бесплатно, - Сэм снова ухмыляется, даже скалится, обнажая желтые от постоянного курения зубы.  
Питер смотрит на Нейтана, взглядом умоляя прекратить этот разговор. Тот, хоть и принимает молчаливое послание, но понимает его по-своему.  
\- Сэм, мне неловко снова вас просить, но… Можно от вас позвонить в отель? Родители будут волноваться.  
\- Да, телефон в гостиной, - мокрая тряпка оставляет на столе грязные разводы, Питер непроизвольно отодвигается от него, стараясь не запачкать свитер. – Звоните через девятку, справочник под телефоном.  
\- Спасибо. Питер, пойдешь со мной? Мама наверняка захочет поговорить с тобой.  
Первое побуждение – сказать «нет». Но Сэм ухмыляется так понимающе и… голодно? – что Питер едва не опрокидывает стул, когда бросается вслед за братом к двери.  
Ковер по-прежнему зеленый, пол по-прежнему не скрипит, свитер Нейтана мягкий и пахнет его любимым одеколоном, чучело спокойно стоит на подставке. Пока Нейтан шуршит страницами и набирает номер, Питер рассматривает комнату, старательно не смотря вниз и влево. У самого потолка отклеился кусок обоев, и теперь он свисает как гигантский струп на когда-то коричневой от загара, а теперь посеревшей после долгой болезни коже. На каминной полке можно рисовать картины, используя вместо краски скопившуюся там пыль, а из дивана торчат проржавевшие пружины.  
\- Алло? Соедините меня, пожалуйста, с номером 34. Да, мистер и миссис Петрелли. Хорошо, подожду, - Нейтан кивает, забыв, что собеседник на другом конце провода не может его видеть, и переводит взгляд на Питера. – Ты как? Ничего не болит?  
Тот вымученно улыбается:  
\- Все хорошо, Нейт.  
Нейтан взъерошивает ему волосы и вновь прислушивается к голосу к трубке:  
\- Да? Мам, привет, это я. Не волнуйся, с нами все в порядке. Да, машина застряла, но нас приютили на ночь. Вызови завтра утром эвакуатор, чтобы ее откопали, на… - Нейтан делает паузу и смешно зажмуривает один глаз, в уме прикидывая нужную цифру, - двадцатую милю пятьдесят девятого шоссе. Мы будем там ждать. Мам, все в порядке. Да, и с Питером тоже. Могу дать ему трубку. Угу, хорошо. Пит, держи.  
\- Привет, мам. Нет, все хорошо. Мам, не волнуйся, я же с Нейтом. Ну, маааам. Я тебя тоже люблю. Пока, - трубка с лязгом опускается на рычаг. Питер оборачивается к брату и непроизвольно бросает взгляд на чучело. Оно стоит на всех четырех лапах, стеклянные глаза смотрят в пустоту, уши повернуты к ним, как будто пес прислушивается к разговору. Все нормально.  
 _(стоп, Питти, оно прислушивается)_  
Или нет.  
\- Пит, в чем дело? – Питер непонимающе смотрит на брата, и только через секунду осознает, что так сильно вцепился в руку Нейтана, что на ней осталось пять красных отпечатков его пальцев.  
\- Оно живое, Нейт, оно живое, честное слово, - Питер не может оторвать глаз от собаки, с ужасом глядя, как ее глаза наливаются кровью, и она моргает. Но в следующую секунду, когда в ту сторону смотрит Нейтан, она вновь превращается в пушистую статую.  
\- Пит, о чем ты говоришь? Это же просто чучело. Оно не может быть живым, - в голосе Нейтана – уверенность в своей правоте.  
\- Но я видел, как оно шевелилось! И моргало! Нейтан, это правда, прошу, поверь мне!  
\- Питер, успокойся. Ты, наверно, все же простудился. Дай-ка свой лоб, - Нейтан притягивает брата к себе и касается своим подбородком его лба. – Ну, точно, жар. Тебе нужно в постель. Подожди здесь, я попрошу Сэма, чтобы он показал нам место для ночлега.  
\- Можно, я с тобой схожу? – все, что угодно, только не оставаться здесь одному.  
\- Это буквально две минуты. Ты же уже не ребенок, чтобы бояться всего, что тебя окружает, - Нейтан выходит из комнаты, Питер провожает его тоскливым взглядом и медленно оборачивается, стараясь как можно больше оттянуть момент, когда ему снова придется посмотреть на чучело. Пальцы нервно теребят край свитера, он почти ненавидит себя за этот нелепый страх, но не может с ним справиться.  
Собака сидит, чуть наклонив голову вбок и, как будто, изучая Питера на предмет… чего? Съедобности? Он мотает головой – это же домашнее животное, оно не должно есть людей – и отступает на шаг.  
Стеклянные глаза живо блестят.  
Пес поднимается и переступает лапами, как будто проверяя, могут ли те двигаться с достаточной точностью. В расширенных от испуга глазах Питера отражается свет лампы, висящей на стене. Одновременно с тем, как собака делает первый шаг вперед, он отступает назад, как в вальсе, с ужасом ощущая лопатками твердую и гладкую поверхность стены. Старые обои пахнут затхлостью и чуть-чуть – засохшим клеем, под лопаткой ощущается выступ, больно впивающийся в кожу – на этом гвозде когда-то висела полка.  
Собака делает еще шаг, и еще, Питер вжимается в стену, как будто хочет стать ее частью, и закрывает глаза – у него нет сил смотреть в эти жадные и голодные глаза. Ему кажется, что он уже чувствует, как острые клыки смыкаются на его штанине, он зажмуривается еще сильнее, страстно желая оказаться на другом конце Земли, и начинает шептать молитву, не веря, что она может помочь, но надеясь на это, ведь в тех книгах, что он читал, в тех фильмах, что он смотрел, святая вода и Слово были самым эффективным оружием против всего сверхъестественного. Вот только книги и фильмы – это не реальная жизнь, и в ней молитва не помогает – это Питер понимает особенно отчетливо, когда чувствует прикосновение.  
\- Пит? В чем дело? – он слышит голос брата и буквально сползает по стенке. Дрожащие колени не держат тела, а чувство небывалого облегчения захлестывает его полностью – Нейтан здесь, все в порядке, он сумеет защитить. Лицо Нейтана расплывается, когда Питер поднимает на него взгляд и хрипло шепчет – голос почему-то пропал, как будто он целый день кричал во все горло:  
\- Собака… Она…  
Нейтан бросает взгляд за плечо, а потом с недоуменным видом оборачивается к нему:  
\- Что собака? Это же просто чучело, Пит, оно стоит на подставке, больше ничего.  
\- Она двигалась, честное слово, - Питер цепляется за руку Нейтана, и тот тянет его вверх.  
\- Когда мы приедем домой, я скажу маме, чтобы она больше не разрешала тебе смотреть «Сияние» поздно ночью. А сейчас идем спать. И не спорь со мной, - строго добавляет Нейтан, видя, что Питер открывает рот, чтобы возразить. Тот послушно замолкает, но рукав Нейтана не выпускает еще несколько секунд, как будто только ощущение пушистой ткани свитера брата под пальцами может его успокоить.  
На пороге комнаты появляется Сэм, в уголке его губ тлеет сигарета, и Питеру внезапно становится нечем дышать, как будто вонючий табачный дым заполнил всю гостиную, не оставив ни единого глотка свежего воздуха.  
\- Идемте, я покажу вам вашу комнату, - бумажная трубочка, набитая зловредным зельем, едва не падает на пол, но Сэм с ловкостью, явно наработанной за долгие годы практики, подхватывает ее. На пол осыпается серый пушистый пепел.  
Несколько его крупинок оседают на черных джинсах Питера, и он торопится их стряхнуть, брезгливо, как стряхивают собачью шерсть с брюк поборники стерильной чистоты и ненавистники животных.  
Пустые глаза чучел на стенах все так же бессмысленно смотрят сквозь Питера, но эти как-бы-взгляды больше не пугают его – он чувствует тепло Нейтана, идущего рядом с ним. Его как будто окутывает кокон надежности и защищенности, и только на самом дне сознания еще копошится скользкий червячок страха.  
 _Doggy, doggy, come to me, let us play under the tree._  
Сэм открывает дверь, которая скрипит противно, как будто по стеклу прочертили линию тупым ножом, и отступает в сторону, давая братьям пройти в комнату первыми. Питер переступает порог с осторожностью, будто заранее опасаясь того, что увидит внутри, и непроизвольно находит руку Нейтана, сжимая ее своей вдруг повлажневшей ладонью. Тот тоже чуть сжимает пальцы, успокаивая, и Питер с внезапным интересом начинает осматривать комнату.  
Она, на удивление, выглядит довольно чисто и опрятно, кровать аккуратно застелена пушистым пледом, по которому раскидано несколько маленьких подушек-думок, со стен стеклянно смотрят неизменные чучела, толстый ковер гасит все звуки, но в воздухе витает какой-то затхлый запах застоя. Питеру неоткуда это знать, но он знает, что так пахнут помещения, в которых долго никто не жил. Ему кажется странным то, что Сэм ночует не здесь, но тот, будто угадав  
 _(а может, прочитав, а, Питти?)_  
мысли Питера, тихо, как будто боясь кого-то разбудить,  
 _(кого?)_  
поясняет:  
\- Это была наша с женой спальня. После ее смерти я стараюсь не заходить в эту комнату – слишком….  
Сэм запинается, и Питер вскидывает голову, пытливо глядя на него. Тот почему-то потирает шею и с кривой усмешкой заканчивает:  
\- …тяжело.  
\- Соболезную, - говорит Нейтан, а Питер чуть заметно кивает, соглашаясь со словами брата, и отводит взгляд от испещренной морщинами, как Америка – дорогами, шеи Сэма. Свет падает как-то неровно, и тени, ложащиеся на кожу хозяина, складываются в отпечатки пальцев, темными пятнами выделяющиеся на белой, почти как у мертвеца, коже... Или же просто у Питера от усталости после всего этого суматошного дня все плывет перед глазами.  
\- А это не слишком… - Нейтан запинается в поисках подходящего слова, и Питер подсказывает ему, по прежнему, старательно не смотря на дверной проем и подпирающего косяк Сэма, в уголке губ которого по-прежнему тлеет сигарета, почти догоревшая до фильтра.  
\- Болезненно для вас?  
\- Все-таки, вы не обязаны… - Нейтан улыбается Питеру уголком рта, оборачивается к Сэму и заканчивает предложение.  
\- Неважно. Спокойной ночи, - тот дружелюбно улыбается, а Питера вновь с головы до пят пробивает нервная дрожь – улыбаясь, Сэм не отводит от него взгляда.  
\- И вам того же, - кивает Нейтан, а Питер бормочет что-то неразборчивое, отступая за спину брата, прячась от обещающего взгляда.  
Сэм закрывает за собой дверь, отрезая все звуки, и во внезапно наступившей тишине Питер отчетливо слышит чье-то тяжелое дыхание. Он в панике оглядывается, и только через секунду понимает, что это – он сам, это его грудь вздымается, жадно поглощая воздух, это его сердце бьется где-то в горле, это его бьет лихорадочный озноб.  
Вздох, еще вздох, спокойно, Питер, рядом Нейтан, и больше незачем бояться.  
\- Пит? С тобой точно все в порядке? – в голосе брата – озабоченность, он не понимает, что происходит с Питером, но пытается ему помочь. Как может.  
\- Все в норме, честно. Просто устал немного, - Питер отворачивается, чтобы Нейтан не заметил, как щеки заливает предательская краска – он всегда начинал краснеть, когда приходилось врать брату. Родителям он мог лгать, глядя на них кристально-честными глазами, но не Нейтану, только не ему.  
Он аккуратно, уголок к уголку, складывает покрывало, оттягивая момент, когда придется повернуться к брату, который, судя по шорохам сзади, снимает с себя свитер и расшнуровывает высокие, военного образца ботинки.  
\- Ты тоже будешь спать? – постельное белье, на удивление, выглядит довольно свежим, и даже, кажется, пахнет лимоном, хотя Питер не уверен – нос все же заложило так, что ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
\- Нет, я лягу позже, почитаю немного. Тут неплохая библиотека, - Питер слышит шорох страниц, когда Нейтан начинает перебрать книги, сложенные аккуратными стопками в углу комнаты за неимением шкафов и полок. Он встряхивает одеяло, расправляя его, и садится на край постели, начиная снимать ботинки. Нейтан улыбается одними глазами и устраивается в кресле.  
\- Что будешь читать? – Питер стягивает через голову свитер, оставаясь в фланелевой теплой рубашке, и потому вопрос звучит глухо и неразборчиво.  
\- Уайльд, «Дориан Грэй». Ты читал?  
\- Угу, - Питер щелкает пряжкой ремня на джинсах и встает, переступая ногами по полу. Из-под двери тянет холодком, и он ежится, стараясь побыстрее освободиться от одежды, чтобы нырнуть в постель. – Мы в школе проходили.  
Он ложится, укрываясь одеялом до самого носа.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Пит, - Нейтан встает, выключает верхний свет и зажигает лампу над креслом, погружая комнату в полумрак.  
Последнее, что видит Питер перед тем, как провалиться в сон – сосредоточенное лицо Нейтана, покусывающего нижнюю губу и с тихим шорохом переворачивающего страницы.  
 _(хочешь есть, Пит, папа будет сердиться, Нейтан, опять двойка в школе, сколько можно, тебе не кажется, что челка выглядит по девчачьи, мама, я буду стараться, отец снова недоволен, Нейтан, я не хочу, ты вернешься, правда, курить вредно, Питер, ты будешь наказан, отец, пожалуйста, я не виноват, Алисия, кажется, втюрилась, не надо, мне нужно серьезно с тобой поговорить, я не люблю математику, Нейтан, комиксы про Капитана Америку, ты ведешь себя как ребенок, Питер, мама, я все понял, не трогай его, Нейтан, ты не должен, я хочу посвятить, отец очень зол, Пит, я не хочу этого для себя, будь осторожен, веди себя прилично, Питер, это очень важно, да, мама, я люблю тебя, Джулия совершенно несносна, я не хочу тебя видеть, Нейтан, почему, когда это случилось, давай погуляем, я хочу с тобой поговорить, я люблю тебя, Нейтан, я тоже, не уезжай, Нейтан, пожалуйста, нужен мне, Питер, я твой брат, не оставайся там, я познакомился с чудесной девушкой, хорошая семья, ты позор семьи, Питер, прощай, большие перспективы, тебе не кажется, извини, я люблю тебя, брат, подумай о своем будущем, Нейтан своего добился, успех в жизни гарантирован, останься со мной, Нейтан, я люблю тебя, Питер, обещай, никогда не брошу, Нейтан, защити меня, это твой отец, я понимаю, Нейтан, я люблю тебя, Нейтан, Нейтан, Нейтан…)_  
Он открывает глаза, резко, как по щелчку взведенного предохранителя. Несколько секунд смотрит в незнакомый потолок, покрытый сетью трещин, как автомобильный атлас – кружевом дорог, вспоминая, где он и почему, а потом поворачивает голову. Нейтан сидит в кресле, тень от его головы уродливым пятном падает на стену. Он чувствует взгляд Питера и подымает голову, отвлекаясь от книги:  
\- Что-то случилось, Пит? Почему не спишь?  
\- Все нормально. Просто… Сон приснился, - щеки Питера почему-то опаляет жаром, как будто в том, что он видел во сне своего старшего брата, есть что-то постыдное, о чем не рассказывают даже священнику на исповеди.  
Однако Нейтан, будто не веря его словам, встает, оставляя раскрытую книгу обложкой вверх на кресле, и подходит к кровати, присаживаясь на ее край. Касается губами лба Питера и успокоено говорит:  
\- Температуры нет, слава Богу.  
\- Я здоров, - бурчит Питер, подставляясь под руку брата, которой тот машинально гладит его по волосам, думая уже о чем-то своем. – А собака и вправду двигалась.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - отсутствующе говорит Нейтан, вставая с постели. – Спи.  
Питеру хочется возмутиться, или совершенно по детски обиженно надуть губы, или даже запустить в Нейтана подушкой, чтобы тот наконец понял, что это не пустые выдумки, но он послушно закрывает глаза, вспоминая предыдущий сон и надеясь на то, что он продолжится. Ведь в этом же нет  
 _(ты так в этом уверен, Пит-ти)_  
ничего такого?  
 _(Пит, иди сюда, Нейтан, где ты, я не могу тебя найти, почему так темно, Нейтан, не бросай меня, мне страшно, не надо бояться, мальчик, иди туда, это не больно, Нейтан, пожалуйста, ты большой мальчик, хочешь, я покажу тебе, Питти, почему ты не смеешься больше, рядом никого нет, ты его не найдешь, неправда, Нейтан, почему, я не хочу, кожа пахнет очень вкусно, какая пушистая шерсть у этого щенка, doggy, doggy, come to me, примерь обновку, Питти, не надо, Нейтан, где ты, пожалуйста, щенков тыкают в лужу носом, принеси мячик, let us play under the tree, мама тебя предупреждала, не смей кусаться, маленький сучонок, почему так больно, Нейтан, поиграй со мной, отведи меня домой, пожалуйста, он болен, нет, нос холодный, ошейник пристегнут к поводку, за мной, не бойся, Питер, мы просто поиграем немного, собаки часто болеют бешенством, Сэм, ты не хочешь потерять эту породу, ты прав, хочешь искупаться, Питти, я не умею плавать, Нейтан, я боюсь, ты же обещал, он бросил тебя, ты ему не нужен, неправда, почему я не чувствую запахов, come to me, Питер, doggy, doggy, come to me, let us play under the tree)_  
\- А-а-ах! – Питер просыпается, захлебываясь воздухом, весь покрытый холодным потом. Его бьет озноб от пережитого во сне ужаса, а дыхание спящего рядом Нейтана в ночной тишине кажется нереально громким.  
Он садится на постели и вглядывается в сумрак спальни, будто пытаясь понять, из какого сгустка тени может прийти опасность. Даже чуть колеблющиеся из-за сквозняка тюлевые занавеси на окне кажутся ему женской фигурой, протягивающей к кровати руки и будто пытающейся что-то сказать, о чем-то предупредить. Питер инстинктивно отшатывается, забыв о том, что сидит на кровати, и та протестующее скрипит, тихо, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы проснулся Нейтан. Но Питер не сразу замечает, что брат уже открыл глаза, он, чувствуя, как паутина паники пленкой ложится на его кожу, вслушивается в цоканье когтей по коридору, как будто там уже нет ковра, глушащего все звуки, становящееся все громче и отчетливее, будто кто-то  
 _(скорее, что-то, Питти, как думаешь?)_  
приближается к спальне. Только когда сбоку раздается недовольный голос:  
\- Ну что опять, Пит? – он оборачивается к сонному Нейтану. Его губы дрожат, когда он спрашивает:  
\- Т-ты ничего не слышишь?  
Нейтан тоже садится на постели и прислушивается. Пожимает плечами:  
\- Ничего.  
Но Питер уже не слышит его ответа, а расширенными от испуга и удивления глазами смотрит куда-то поверх его плеча.  
От окна и вправду отделяется женская фигура в белом. Питер видит сквозь ее тело темное стекло окна и тонкую ткань занавесок, и не может шевельнуть и пальцем.  
Его, наверно, вырубает на секунду, потому что когда Питер открывает глаза, первое, что он видит – лицо Нейтана на фоне потрескавшегося потолка. Брат бледен, испуган, его руки, лежащие на плечах Питера, до боли вжимают того в постель. И вот эти неподдельные испуг и забота в глазах брата становятся последней каплей в череде сегодняшних событий, и в Питере что-то ломается, и по его вискам, прячась в волосах, начинают катиться слезы. Он пытается что-то сказать, шмыгая носом и захлебываясь воздухом, но ничего не получается, кроме:  
\- Нейт… Я… Нейт, Нейтан…  
\- Т-ш-ш-ш, Пит, я здесь. Успокойся, - Нейтан наклоняется к нему, собираясь поцеловать в лоб – даже в детстве, когда Питер капризничал или боялся темноты, это всегда помогало его успокоить – но Питер откидывает голову, и поцелуй приходится в губы.  
Время начинает идти невыносимо медленно, Питер, будто в замедленной съемке, видит, как изумленно расширяются зрачки Нейтана напротив его собственных, и улыбается одними глазами. Почему-то  
 _(почему-то, Питти? Да ты просто маленькая испорченная сучка)_  
у него нет ни малейшего сомнения в правильности происходящего.  
Оглушительно громко тикают часы.  
Губы Нейтана почему-то соленые, и жесткие, и сухие, совсем не как у Джулии Мейсон, которая долго и мокро целовала Питера, зажав его в углу школьной подсобки. И целуется он по другому, властно и уверенно, как делает все, и эта уверенность передается Питеру, и его страхи исчезают как туман под лучами утреннего солнца, ведь Нейтан здесь, рядом, он его не бросил.  
Питер закидывает руки на шею Нейтана, притягивая его еще ближе. Тот целуется с закрытыми глазами, и у Питера на секунду что-то екает в животе – не представляет ли Нейтан на его месте какую-нибудь из своих девушек? Но когда тот разрывает поцелуй и открывает глаза, первое его слово:  
\- Пит… - и Питера захлестывает небывалое облегчение. Нейтан, кажется, собирается что-то сказать, может быть, даже прекратить все это, сделать вид, что ничего не было – это он умеет делать в совершенстве – но Питер не дает ему это сделать, вновь касаясь его губ своими.  
Шаги в коридоре заставляют их оторваться друг от друга. Нейтан моментально занимает свое место на кровати и притворяется спящим. Питер следует его примеру, закрывая глаза как раз в тот момент, когда дверь скрипит, открываясь.  
Питер, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть расслабленно и дышать ровно, прислушивается к скрипу половиц. В нос ударяет смесь запахов табака, формалина и мокрой шерсти. Волоски на шее и вдоль позвоночника Питера встают дыбом, когда он чувствует прикосновение чего-то мокрого и холодного к своей свисающей с постели руке, а хриплый голос хозяина раздается, кажется, над самым ухом Питера:  
\- Тебе хочется поиграть с ним, Типпи? Очень скоро ты сможешь это сделать.  
Доски пола прогибаются, когда Сэм отходит от кровати. Питер чувствует касание шершавого языка и лишь чудом удерживается от отдергивания руки.  
Когти стучат по полу, дверь закрывается, и Питер садится на постели, поворачиваясь к тоже севшему Нейтану:  
\- Ты слышал?  
\- Да, - тот медленно кивает. Его губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, на скулах играют желваки, а от взгляда Нейтана по спине Питера бежит предательская струйка холодного пота, и он поспешно напоминает самому себе: «Это же Нейтан!» - Одевайся, Пит.  
Питер вылезает из-под одеяла, передернув плечами – в комнате заметно похолодало, как будто Сэм принес уличный мороз с собой. Он быстро одевается, время от времени бросая взгляды на другую сторону кровати, где Нейтан делает то же самое, а потом, застегнув последнюю пуговицу, смотрит на брата:  
\- И что теперь?  
Нейтан бросает взгляд на часы на стене, затем за окно, и говорит:  
\- Сейчас полшестого утра, - Питер мимолетно удивляется тому, как быстро пролетела ночь. – Эвакуатор приедет около девяти. Думаю, аккумулятора в машине хватит на пару часов до его приезда. Так что сейчас главное – выбраться из дома, оставаться здесь, похоже, опасно. Ты готов?  
\- Да, - в голосе Питера не слишком много уверенности, но Нейтану, кажется, и не нужен был его ответ – теперь он принимает решения сам.  
Нейтан подходит к двери, немного приоткрывая ее, и Питер невольно замирает в восторге – в движениях Нейтана появляется опасная грация, под его ботинками не скрипит ни одна половица, хотя когда Питер подходит к нему, крип рассохшихся досок под ногами в тишине комнаты кажется оглушительно громким. Нейтан бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд и прикладывает палец к губам, призывая к молчанию. Затем выходит из комнаты, поманив Питера за собой.  
В коридоре темно, но на кухне, по видимому, не выключили лампу, и свет из-за приоткрытой двери немного рассеивает полумрак. Питер настороженно вглядывается в скопления теней вдоль стен – ему кажется, что за ним наблюдают оттуда какие-то существа, глаза которых пугали его снаружи. Ушедший было страх вновь липнет к коже холодным потом.  
Звук шагов тонет в ковре, головы животных таращатся в пространство немигающими стеклянными взглядами, из-за двери гостиной доносится какое-то бормотание, и Питер невольно замедляет шаг, а потом и вовсе останавливается, прислушиваясь:  
\- Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play, - играет радио последние строчки хита шестидесятых. - Now I need a place to hide away.  
Вдруг звук пропадает, и сквозь шум помех Питер слышит:  
\- Doggy, doggy, come to me. Come! – от этого окрика Питер чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте и бросается за Нейтаном, уже возящимся с замком входной двери. Вслед ему несется:  
\- Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding, fall into your sunlight…  
Замок, похоже, заело, и Нейтан шипит что-то ругательное сквозь зубы, раз за разом дергая ручку двери. Питер же прислушивается, не идет ли хозяин. Его немного потряхивает, и он инстинктивно прижимается к Нейтану, пока тот не бурчит:  
\- Пит, ты свет заслоняешь.  
Он отходит, одновременно бросая взгляд вдоль коридора, и замирает, ясно слыша горловое рычание, доносящееся из теней.  
Когда Питер едва не падает на Нейтана с задушенным всхлипом-стоном, тот оборачивается, начиная недовольное «Ну я же просил, Пит!», - но слова застревают в его горле. Пес уже совсем близко, и Нейтан видит, как из приоткрытой пасти на ковер капает слюна, как собака припадает к полу, готовясь к атаке. Она прыгает, намереваясь вцепиться Нейтану в горло, сзади приглушенно ахает Питер, Нейтан инстинктивно выставляет вперед руку в меховой куртке, и зубы собаки скользят по выделанной коже, оставляя на ней глубокие борозды. Одновременно Нейтан ударяет ногой в открывшийся живот пса, ощущая не обманчивую мягкость живого тела, а твердую набивку чучела. Собака отлетает на несколько футов, а Нейтан, наплевав на тишину, просто вышибает ногой дверь, с мясом вырывая замок.  
Они буквально скатываются по крыльцу, дверь за ними захлопывает порывом сквозняка, но Нейтан не оборачивается, а тащит Питера прочь от дома. Тот, судорожно вцепившись в руку брата, пытается успеть за ним, но ноги по колени увязают в снегу, а внутренности закручиваются в тугой узел. Это ощущение уже знакомо Питеру – поводок, тянущий его к дому. Только если в первый раз это походило на нетерпеливое подергивание длинной привязи  
 _(doggy, doggy, come to me)_  
то теперь Питеру кажется, что его посадили на короткую цепь, с которой, как ни дергайся, не сорвешься.  
Он делает шаг, еще шаг, поводок, кажется, захлестывается вокруг шеи, лишая столь необходимого воздуха, и Питер падает на колени. Перед глазами расплываются багровые пятна, легкие горят огнем, и беспамятство воспринимается как благословление. Того, как Нейтан, стоя на коленях возле него, трясет его за плечи, зовя по имени, Питер уже не слышит и не чувствует так же, как и того, что Нейтан поднимает его на руки и несет прочь от дома.

***

Машину занесло снегом до самых окон, к дверям не то, что подобраться, их даже увидеть нельзя, и Нейтан на несколько секунд застывает в нерешительности, хотя руки уже порядочно ноют, а промокших и замерзших ног он вообще не чувствует.  
Он аккуратно опускает безвольное тело Питера на капот, и начинает быстро очищать машину от снега, вернее только сторону со стороны водительского сидения. На это уходит минут десять, к концу которых Нейтан не чувствует и рук. Замерзшие пальцы с трудом сгибаются, и ключ зажигания оставляет царапины вокруг замка. Нейтан возносит молитву Богу на давно, как он думал, забытом итальянском, когда мотор чихает раз, другой, и начинает ровно гудеть. Он поворачивает рычаг отопления на полную мощность, подымает блокиратор задней двери и выходит из машины. Снег на капоте машины под телом Питера уже почти растаял, его куртка промокла насквозь, и поэтому первое, что делает Нейтан, осторожно опуская брата на заднее сиденье, так это освобождает его от верхней одежды. И только потом разрешает себе потрясти того за плечи:  
\- Пит… - Нейтан сам удивляется своему голосу, дрогнувшему, как у первокурсника перед первым экзаменом. – Пит, пожалуйста, очнись… Ты меня слышишь? Питер, открой глаза…  
Нейтан, кажется, снова начинает молиться, и бормотать какие-то глупости, и держать Питера за шиворот, как будто от того, будет ли он это делать, зависит жизнь брата. Он не знает, когда приедет эвакуатор, на сколько хватит аккумулятора, что случилось с Питером тогда, на заснеженной поляне возле бывшего таким приветливым дома, как он объяснит родителям то, что случилось прошлой ночью, сейчас для Нейтана важно одно – Питер должен открыть глаза. Он боится того, что может увидеть в карих глазах пустоту или бессмысленный взгляд безумца, но, целуя его в губы, щеки, лоб – куда придется, желает только одного:  
\- Пит, пожалуйста…  
И Питер открывает глаза.

The end.


End file.
